


recording

by CountessCzan



Series: Youtubers AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youtubers, M/M, vlogging - Freeform, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCzan/pseuds/CountessCzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru, youtuber and model, is in love with Iwaizumi Hajime.</p><p>(Iwaizumi Hajime, best friend of said youtuber and model, is in love with him, too.)</p><p>A brief look into the life of these two dorks, and how they got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	recording

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [301+ and Counting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729373) by [Falcine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcine/pseuds/Falcine), [Jingushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingushi/pseuds/Jingushi). 



> DISCLAIMER: Does it look like I'm Furudate Haruichi? No? Then I'm not Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> A/N: Hello folks. So. I've no idea what you guys will think. Enjoy, please, and leave some comments if you want.
> 
> Inspired by the ultra wonderful shizaya youtube fic I've read. I love you all.

April 10, 2015

**oixxkawa-senpai  
**

  **VLOG #27: A day in the life of a model   
**

[ Transcripted by : oixxkawa-senpai. Video uploaded by **thegreatoikawa** ]

_Darkness. Three minutes of muted voices, indiscernible murmuring. A voice rises from the murmuring, heavy and tinged with irritation. It is Oikawa's friend, Iwaizumi Hajime.  
_

IWAIZUMI _, loudly:_ Oy, Shittykawa, stop doing nonsensical things, it's nearly your time to be up. Why are you still not dressed?! Stop holding your camera and.. _The voice faints into a whisper._ Are you video-ing? Really, Oikawa? You know the last time you did that, I got yelled at!

_A snort and a giggle, and then the darkness slowly dissipates into bright light. It is focused on a pair of designer leather shoes. The camera angle pans and Oikawa's face is seen._

OIKAWA, _holding up a peace sign and winking at the camera briefly:_ Hi there, everyone~ Missed me?  _He whispers._ Today I'll be showing you around our workplace! Be quiet though, because personal cameras are not exactly allowed. _Quickly, the camera turns and captures the disgruntled look on Iwaizumi Hajime's face. He is glaring at the person behind the camera._ Ooh, what a grumpy face, Iwa-chan! _Iwaizumi does not look amused. The camera turns back to a madly grinning Oikawa._ Please excuse Iwa-chan's ugly looook ~ _His face scrunches up and he sticks a tongue out at his companion._ Meanie, meanie. _His attention turns back to the camera._ Now then. Be quiet, alright? I'll leave you to the capable hands of my best friend!

_The view jolts. The camera is thrown forward and is in the air briefly. Fingers catch it. Iwaizumi looks at the camera, still frowning._

IWAIZUMI: What am I to do with this? _He points the camera at Oikawa._

OIKAWA: Hide it in your bulky jacket. Or a bag. Whatever, Iwa-chan, as long as it captures me in my awesome grandness! _A loud yell pierces through the room, incomprehensible. Oikawa visibly winces._ Ah, got to go. Where are my clothes, Iwa-chan?

_The camera is shaky for a while, before settling on an awkward angle. It is obviously hidden on Iwaizumi's jacket. The view is now located at the dressing room, where a shirtless Oikawa is hastily putting on clothes._

OIKAWA, _noticing Iwaizumi:_ Aaah! I'm naked, _He yelps._ Iwa-chan, get out get out get out! _His voice drops once more into a whisper._ You are such a rat. Stop filming me while I'm changing clothes. _He closes the buttons on his shirt and loops on a rose-colored tie._

_A snicker is heard._

OIKAWA: Don't laugh! Don't you realize you're giving them a free show?

_The laugh abruptly ends. A hand reaches out and bonks Oikawa in the head._

IWAIZUMI: What free show? Hah, you think your viewers enjoy looking at your naked body? What a joke.

_Oikawa pouts miserably. The tie he has looped around his neck is visibly crooked._

IWAIZUMI: Oh, for goodness' sake, come here. Your tie is crooked. Do you even know how to tie one? What would you do if I wasn't here?

_Iwaizumi walks forward and for a moment, the camera's view disappears. It is pressed against Oikawa's dress shirt. When Iwaizumi steps back, Oikawa's tie is adjusted._

OIKAWA, _beaming brilliantly:_ Thank you, Iwa-chan!

_A sharp rap cuts through the air. They both turn around, and the camera catches sight of Akaashi Keiji, wearing a suit not unlike Oikawa's. His hair is artfully disheveled and loose.  
_

AKAASHI: Oikawa-san, the make-up artists are looking for you. They want to do a retouch of your face and your hair. We're up in ten minutes. _His fingers are playing with the cuff links on his wrist._ Iwaizumi-san, Irihata-san is asking for you, as well.

IWAIZUMI: Thank you, Akaashi. _He turns back to Oikawa._ Well, you heard him. Finish up your ensemble quickly.

OIKAWA: Yes yes sir ~

_The screen goes black. When it resumes, it is showing Oikawa, talking quietly to Akaashi, their backs turned. Iwaizumi turns around and lets the camera catch the detail of their workplace. There is a stage, bright lights focused on it as the photographer adjusts his camera. A number of assistants are busily doing their work, but there are a number of people just standing around, like Iwaizumi._

_The view focuses on Oikawa again. He turns around, and winks. His hair is slicked back in one side, and the other side is left purposely messy.  
_

IWAIZUMI, _subtly maneuvering the camera to his face, whispers:_ Akaashi and Oikawa are now going to do pose for some shots. Akaashi looks nice. Trashykawa looks awkward. _He snickers. A voice is heard, and identified to be Irihata Nobuteru._

IRIHATA: Iwaizumi-kun, I would like to see you later in my off.. Who are you talking to?

IWAIZUMI, _stuttering_ : I-I was just.. singing. Mumbling. People do that. I'm no exception. And yes, I'll see you later, Irihata-san. Is there something wrong?

IRIHATA: No, nothing is, I would like to have another eye when I take a look at the reports, and the resumes of the new recruits.. _An incoherent grumbling is heard._ Are you amenable to the situation?

IWAIZUMI: Yes, sir.

IRIHATA: Very well, I will be seeing you later. _Irihata walks away._

_The camera catches sight of Oikawa and Akaashi posing together. Their faces are serious and blank. Oikawa's hand is frozen at the act of tugging on his tie, while Akaashi's hand was caught in the dark tumble of his hair._

IWAIZUMI: Hmm.

_The two switch positions, and this time Oikawa wears a minuscule smirk. A hint of a smile grazes Akaashi's face._

_The video continues on for eight minutes, capturing the view of Oikawa and Akaashi's varying poses. After the aforementioned time, they take a break. Oikawa walks quickly to Iwaizumi._

OIKAWA, _excitedly:_ Iwa-chan, did you see? Did you see? I looked gorgeous, didn't I?

IWAIZUMI, _exasperation in his tone_ : Yes, yes, I saw.

_Oikawa winks at the camera. His voice is low when he speaks._

OIKAWA: What did _you_ think? _He is looking directly at the camera._ Did you like it?

IWAIZUMI: Will you please focus on your job, Oikawa Tooru?

OIKAWA, _blinking at the camera:_ Iwa-chan, are you my mom?

_A deep "Ha?" is heard. Oikawa's face changes from smiling to a terrified one._

OIKAWA, _holding up his hands in the universal I-Give-Up sign:_ Sorry! Sorry! I will focus now! I promise!

_Once again, the screen goes black. When it refocuses, it shows Oikawa, who is now wearing a stylish sweater. The area he is in is basked in orange. He is on a sidewalk, standing next to a lamp post._

OIKAWA: Aah, sorry, that was all I could show you. We were nearly caught by Irihata-san video-ing the work. _He laughs gleefully._ But we weren't, because Akaashi-kun saved the day! Shoutout to Akaashi-kun, thank you very much. Right now we're heading home, Iwa-chan and I. _He shifts the camera around. Iwaizumi is seen standing on a stall selling crepes._ See, he's even treating me to crepes today. What a nice best friend! _The camera is facing Oikawa. He smiles._

_A catchy tune fills the air, and Oikawa's face drops into an 'o'.  
_

OIKAWA: Ooh, somebody's calling me. _He takes out his phone and answers._ Hello, Kou-chan. What? Speak up louder, please.  _A pause._ Turn off your music! What do you mean, Tetsu-chan clogged the toilet, _again?_ _Oikawa pauses, then groans._ Oh my god, fucking cabbages. Why does he even have cabbages in the toilet. I'm gonna kill him. _He turns to camera._ Please pretend you didn't hear that. _HIs eyes stray from the camera again._ What, no, I wasn't talking to you, Kou-chan. You may inform Tetsu-chan of my threat. Argh, just clean it up and throw some acid or something.  _He rolls his eyes._ I don't know! Ask Daichi, he'll know what to do!

_Oikawa decisively ends the call. He sighs._

OIKAWA, _muttering_ : I swear, my housemates are the worse. Last night, Daichi somehow strung his socks up in the ceiling fan while he's alone. It was a whole troublesome process of trying to get it back without breaking our backs because we didn't have ladders in the house.. and Kou-chan broke yet another glass. _Oikawa brightens up, and the camera pans to the view of Iwaizumi walking towards him, holding two crepes in one hand and two cans of juice in other._ I wish I lived with Iwa-chan instead! Here he is, and heeeeere comes my food. Bye everyone!

_For the last time, the screen turns dark._

 

_tags: thegreatoikawa, oikawa tooru, youtube, transcript, vlogs, thegreatoikawa transcripts, akaashi keiji, iwaizumi hajime, i swear the iwaoi is strong in this one, AKAASHI FUCKING KEIJI CAMEO-D OH YEAH, do you hear me screaming, ???? just??? oikawa and akaashi in suits??, iwa buying oikawa crepes???, iwa fixing oikawa's tie??, i'm crying_

_239 notes_

 

* * *

 

April 10, 2015

_Chatroom name was recently changed to: IWA FIXES OIKAWA'S TIE_

[ IM SCREAMING ]

[ i know i understand you i feel you so much ]

[ diD YOU SEE ]

[ THE TIE ]

[ AKAASHI KEIJI ]

[ iwa fixed oikawa's tie like some goddamn husband THEY ARE SO MARRIED WHY CANT THEY BE TOGETHER OH MU FCUJSN ]

[ calm down baylee ]

[ shUT UP I CANNOT CALM DOWN ]

[ akaashi keiji ]

[ welp, i for one enjoyed the fact that kuroo apparently clogged their toilet. what a dork. ]

[ lmao ]

[ i'M STILL SCREAMING i wish i'm that tie ]

[ that crepe tho??? do you think iwa feeds oikawa too ]

_@alrightakabane sent a link_

[ what's that ]

[ that's the answer to your question ]

[ akaasSHI FUCKING KEIJI ]

[ that's jsut a clip of the "iwa-chan are you my mom" and iwa's reply ]

[ exactly ]

 

* * *

 

"Iwa-chan," starts Oikawa, slowly, as if he's savoring the words coming out from his mouth, and Iwaizumi instantly knows what kind of sentence will come next. "Let's go on a trip."

Iwaizumi doesn't bother to sigh, not anymore, because Oikawa is looking at him with those _eyes_ and that expression he knows so very well. It is the face of an eight year old Oikawa, shy and hiding behind Iwaizumi as he asks the other kids to play with them. Instead he just simply asks, "Where to?"

Oikawa's face lights up. "Somewhere far away, but not that far." He hums and looks away from Iwaizumi. "Also, I want to go somewhere with water, because a place with water is a romantic place and I want to show my viewers that."

"Go video your bathtub, then," lightly jokes Iwaizumi. "Mm. You want to go on a hot springs? The ocean? A river?"

Oikawa snorts at Iwaizumi's reply, then shakes his head. "Hot springs are so overrated, and it's _summer._ The ocean would be nice, of course, if it isn't teeming of people at this time." He completely ignores the last suggestion. "Although I guess playing beach volleyball would be fun.."

"Feh. You need to take a break on volleyball. Okay, how about someplace with waterfalls? That okay with you?"

Oikawa's eyes, which were trained on his nails, snap back to Iwaizumi. "That would be wonderful, Iwa-chan."

"I'll tell our mothers. You gonna contact other people?"

For a moment, Oikawa's face shutters, like an expression he doesn't want to let anybody see has broken out, and Iwaizumi wonders why. Then, like how Oikawa was, his face immediately soothes out, and this is why Iwaizumi doesn't like playing poker with his best friend. "Yes, sure! Let's talk to Makki and Mattsun about this."

"Alright," and Iwaizumi turns silent, turns away, because why is Oikawa smiling when his eyes hold a tinge of regret?

 

* * *

 

 

"Eh? A trip with you and Oikawa?"

"Yeah."

"Ah.. I don't know.."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I kind of have plans with Makki and my family for the summer.."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Sorry about that, Iwaizumi."

"No, no, I don't mind."

"Of course you don't."

"What?"

"Nothing. Oh, look, Makki's calling me. Bye bye."

 

* * *

 

  
When their train arrives, Iwaizumi picks up both of their bags and launches one at his best friend. Oikawa catches it flawlessly, one earbud dangling as the other is hooked on his ear. They both file inside the train in silence to find their spots.

Iwaizumi finds himself seating closest to the window, because apparently when he falls asleep, Oikawa will "have a hard time waking Iwa-chan out! He sleeps like a log!" and that Oikawa doesn't want to be distracted by the scenery. He doesn't mind. Not when he can wear his own earbuds and look at the view rushing past them.

The first few minutes of the train ride was spent in silence, with Iwaizumi leaning on the window and Oikawa reading a magazine, earbuds nowhere in sight. It was neither awkward, but it wasn't really comfortable, either.

Come to think of it, Iwaizumi had been starting to experience silences like these with Oikawa. There's a sort of tension bubbling between the both of them, so subtle and so little that he didn't realize it until it was there and fully formed. Awkward silences are something one rarely has with a person you've spent your entire life with, so it was granted whatever these silences are, it's not awkward.

It isn't, but it feels like it is.

Iwaizumi shakes his head firmly.

"Iwa-chan..?" questions Oikawa, looking at him with curiosity. "Why are you shaking your head?"

He tugs out his earbuds. "Nothing," he replies, a little bit too quickly to be considered normal.

"Whaaaat is it?" Oikawa drags out his words. "What was Iwa-chan thinking about?"

Iwaizumi replies gruffly, "Nothing to worry your pretty head about."

"Oho? So Iwa-chan does admit that I have a pretty head?" Oikawa's wearing a shit-eating grin with the kind of smugness reminiscent to the cat-got-the-cream look. Iwaizumi flicks his nose and, unbidden, a chuckle rises from his chest as he watches his best friend scrunch up his face in momentary pain.

"Being pretty is objective for you," he states. "Unless you're sleeping."

Oikawa looks at him, affronted. "I am pretty when I sleep."

Amused, Iwaizumi puts back his earphones. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Uwa, how mean!" is what Oikawa says, but Iwaizumi just grabs the magazine on the others lap and gives it to him. He waves a hand as if saying, _shoo, don't bother me, go read._

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Oikawa pout.

(So he shifts his position and leans onto Oikawa, reading over his shoulder. If their elbows touch, neither of them says anything.)

* * *

 

( "Hi, do you want to play?"

It catches Hajime's attention and he looks up and sees a boy. _Pretty_ , he thinks, unabashed in the solitude of his thoughts.

"Of course, I will be perfeeeeectly okay if you don't want to. It's not like I need someone to play with me." The kid in front of him continues, smiling that bright smile, but Hajime can see his hands fumbling and playing nervously in his shirt.

"What's your name?"

"Tooru. And yours?"

He looks at Tooru, the kid with the confident smile and nervous hands.

"Hajime." )

 

* * *

 

The view in front of them is beautiful, but that is nothing compared to the man beside him.

The waterfalls is pretty. The flowers are pretty. The rock formations, the trees, _everything_ is pretty. Everything is perfect.

_So why are they both irritated?_

"Why are you acting so prissy?" snaps Iwaizumi, and Oikawa feels the lump in his throat go down accompanied by the loss of his patience.

"Why are _you_ so focused on taking videos, Iwa-chan?" Dramatically, he spreads his arms as if to show Iwaizumi the landscape they are in. "Here we are, alone, in a beautiful place with solitude, and you're acting as if you're the youtuber here. 'Oikawa, do your videos.' or 'Oikawa, do you really think that your fans will like that?' Has it ever occurred to you that vlogging is not just my life, Iwa-chan? That it's not a responsibility?"

"What," says Iwaizumi, dumbly. " _You're_ the one who wanted to come here, you're the one who asked to go to a," Here, Iwaizumi puts finger quotation marks in the air, as if he's mocking Oikawa's words, " _romantic place_ because you wanted your viewers that."

"What if I lied," snarls Oikawa. "What if I wanted to get away to someplace where nobody will bother me or pressure me? What if I wanted to come here, with _you,_ and I only said that because if I didn't use that as an excuse then you won't come with me? What if I'm sick of everything and everyone? What if, for some goddamn reason, I wanted to do something just _for myself_ without the public eyes of the public?"

Iwaizumi falters. He reaches out a hand but thinks better of it, and clenches it down to his side. "But you- you said, Oikawa- I'm- I didn't know-"

"You should have!" Oikawa nearly shouts. He doesn't know why he's getting so worked up over something so petty, so trivial, and he doesn't know why there are tears prickling at his eyes. He blinks them away. He doesn't know why he can't stop shouting at Iwaizumi, yelling at him as if everything is his to blame. The words are spewing from him in reckless abandon. "You should have because you are my best friend, Hajime!"

Iwaizumi stays silent. His head is dropped forward and the fringes of his hair covers his eyes.

"You should have noticed that I was suffocating," Oikawa's voice breaks, and he hates it. It sounds weak. "I felt like I was drowning, Hajime. Volleyball - youtube - in the long run, what does it matter anyway? It's not like I could keep playing professional, what with my knee and all," _Wrong. Wrong. Why are you lying. Volleyball was - is - something precious._ "And youtube? In years time I'll be forgotten by everyone. Half of my popularity just stems from being shipped with you. I'll scroll through my comments and find half of my fans shouting about how much they ship us together, like they don't care at all about the purposes of my video, or my worth as a person." _Wrong. Wrong. Stop lying, Tooru._ "All of it doesn't matter. I just want to be happy and free."  
  


* * *

 

  _Ah, Oikawa's really unfair,_ Iwaizumi thinks to himself, clenching both of his fists as he listens to his best friend. _Calling me by my first name. Really, really, unfair._

"Do you hear yourself?" asks Iwaizumi after Oikawa is done. "Not being enough to go professional? Bullshit. The efforts you've made, your talents and skills, they are more than enough to get you to represent our country. And your knee? You _know_ that it's not forever. You _know_ that it can be healed fully." He strides forward and. "And you're lying. Half of your popularity rests on being shipped? No, Tooru. Do you think you're the only one who reads those comments?"

Iwaizumi takes out his phone and opens it. "Here. The screenshots I took of your commenters."

When a minute has passed, Oikawa just looking at his phone, Iwaizumi closes it. He steps forward, now invading Oikawa's personal space. He clutches Oikawa's shoulders. Reflexively, Oikawa's eyes closes, ready for the headbutt he will receive--

Iwaizumi gently thumps his forehead against Oikawa. It's a bit awkward, and he has to slightly look up because of their dissimilar heights, but he doesn't mind. He rests his forehead against Oikawa's and looks straight into his best friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

He can see the curling lashes on Oikawa's eyes, the smoothness of his cheek, the black heads that Oikawa whined about last week. _Close_ is an understatement. Their breaths are practically mingling.

"I'm sorry," he repeats, softly. "I really am. I'm sorry for not noticing your troubles."

There's a blush rising steadily on Oikawa's face, but surprisingly, he doesn't move away.

"I'm sorry for not being there. I'm sorry for being a shitty best friend."

It occurs to him that apologizing while resting his forehead against the other's isn't exactly fair, either.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you."

His hands clench tighter on Oikawa's shoulders.

"I'm really, really sorry."

One of his hands leave and hesitantly touches Oikawa's cheeks. Their eyes do not leave each other.

"And I'm sorry for this."

Iwaizumi closes the gap between the lips as his forehead leaves Oikawa's. His own motions are hesitant and careful -- _Leave, while you still can, Tooru. Jerk away if you don't want to do this._ But Oikawa does neither. Oikawa presses in, too, smooth lips that taste of something Iwaizumi doesn't bother to categorize. The kiss is slow and steady, almost done lazily, but it would be a lie if Iwaizumi said there's no passion in it.

When they break the kiss, they pant a little. Iwaizumi finds his hands tangled in the brown of locks of Oikawa's hair.

"Don't apologize for that, Iwa-chan," says Oikawa in a small voice. "Don't you dare apologize for something like that." His voice squeaks in the end.

Iwaizumi snorts. Then laughs, a little. Oikawa snickers, too. And suddenly they're both laughing breathlessly, clinging to each other as they laugh. And then Oikawa's gasping, crying as he clings to Iwaizumi like a drowned man.

"I love you, Iwa-chan," he hiccups. "I have for so many years."

"I know." Iwaizumi wipes away his tears. "I feel the same."

He leans to Oikawa's ears and whispers. "I love fireworks too."

"I HATE YOU!" screeches Oikawa. "I cannot-- Iwaizumi Hajime, that is so rude! Don't you dare pull a Nozaki on me!"

Iwaizumi is laughing himself silly as Oikawa repeatedly smacks his arms. "Give, give! Yes, yes. Oikawa Tooru, I love you."

"Good."

 

* * *

 

They say I love you in different ways.

Surprisingly, neither likes to say it often. However, it is felt when Oikawa takes Iwaizumi's elbow in the crowd, stating that he doesn't like sweaty hands in his own, and wouldn't Iwaizumi's be the epitome of sweaty? It is felt when Iwaizumi brews Oikawa his early morning milk tea, with a dash of honey, and when he makes sure that the temperature is right as he greets his boyfriend a good morning. It is felt when Oikawa makes sure to save Iwaizumi a seat on the train. It is felt when Iwaizumi tickles Oikawa.

 _I love you_ , they don't say often.

 _I love you,_ is what their actions mean.

 

* * *

 

 Oikawa sets up his camera. The process is steady and quiet, like a ritual that he regularly performs. His equipment is sacred, that much is sure, and when he knows he's perfectly presentable, he turns it on.

"Hello, everyone," he greets, sincerely, voice calm. "May I just say that that shirt looks good on you? You're looking particularly adorable today." He smiles benignly and claps his hand together to try and stifle the nervousness he feels. "So, there is something I've been planning to tell you guys, and I really don't know how to say it properly."

His fear is irrational. He knows, just knows, that most of his viewers will be more than ecstatic when they watch this video, but why are his fingers trembling?

 _Because you love them, and you're scared that saying it out loud will jinx everything,_ says his rational voice, and he agrees. So he forces down the wobble in his voice and speaks more clearly.

"As you can see--" He stops, voice stuck in his throat, and he makes a mental note to edit it.

"As you can see," he starts again, slowly, surely. "The title of this video is.. pretty self-explanatory. But just in case you missed it.." He sees the door open and his best friend enters the room. Oikawa feels immediate relaxation. His hands gesture to open air, where he knew the words would appear later in the video. "This video is called 'Meet My Boyfriend.'"

"Before I introduce him to all of you, I would like to tell you how much I love him. Have you ever looked at someone and thought, _oh shit, i'm so gay for them_? Well, frankly, that's what I regularly think about him." He laughs. There is nothing fake about it. "You thought everything was fine and normal, then you start appreciating their little quirks, their hands, you start looking at their horoscope before you check yours. They start to occupy your mind before you sleep, after you wake up, and in between dreaming. You think they don't have any flaws at all.

But you learn that they do, and then you realize you don't care. Instead of their arms, you look into their eyes. Instead of their face, you yearn to listen to their laugh. Their tears and frustration becomes a precious memory for you. And every second, every minute with them feels like a fight, you feel alive. You think this is the most you've felt, the most you'll ever feel, and you're probably right."

He pauses in his tirade and coughs away the blush in his cheeks. "Gods, I sound so sappy. Can you believe me?" He sighs. "There was a question I've read somewhere. _What would you do if you don't complete the person who completes you?_ " He stares directly into the camera. Oikawa resolutely avoids looking at his boyfriend hovering behind it. "That question plagued me for weeks, I tell you, and even after a week, I didn't have an answer to it. I guess.. I'm lucky I don't have to answer it."

Oikawa smiles again, softly. "He completes me, in every way possible and impossible. He fills up every silence in my heart and quiets down the hubbub of my insecurities. He is every instant thought for me, and I to him. And thankfully, I know I complete him, too."

He gestures to the man behind the camera and is at awe at the way he looks at him. Oikawa turns back to the camera as the man settles beside him.

Iwaizumi Hajime presses a kiss to his cheek, and by gods, Oikawa can feel his cheeks flush furiously. His heart still beats madly, like the way it did when he first met young, dirty, and small Iwaizumi Hajime, like the way he'll always feel whenever he's with him.

"Hey," says Iwaizumi, and Oikawa threads their fingers together so tightly wound not unlike the way their fates are intertwined.

 

_end  
_

**Author's Note:**

> So. There it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry for not updating the bokuaka, I've been writing this. Aaaaah. What do you think? As of now this is a oneshot, but I might write more in this universe. Hoo-ha.
> 
> //hides


End file.
